paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Vulcan Minigun
''' |unlock = 38 |slot = 2 |wtype = 8 |type = 1 |price = $871,000 |mag = 750 |max_ammo = 750 |rpm = 0.02 |damage = 38 |accuracy = 16 |stability = 4 |concealment = 5 |threat = 31 |reload_min = 7.8 |reload_max = 7.8 |ammo_b_min = |ammo_b_max = |sights_s_min = 7.6 |sights_m_min = 7.8 |hipfire_s_min = 8.6 |hipfire_s_max = 8.0 |hipfire_m_min = 9.0 |hipfire_m_max = 8.2 |recoil_v_min = -0.1 |recoil_v_max = 0.2 |recoil_h_min = -0.3 |recoil_h_max = 0.4 }} The '''Vulcan Minigun is a weapon added with The OVERKILL Pack DLC. Overview The Vulcan Minigun is a special heavy weapon and physically the largest weapon available in the game. The Vulcan Minigun is a very strange weapon to use when first equipped, but when used correctly it can be an extremely powerful situational tool, capable of mowing down entire waves of enemies without stopping. The most notable traits of the minigun are its incredibly large ammo pool of 750, far surpassing any other weapon, and its astonishing firerate of 3000 rounds per minute. The weapon can be augmented further with Bullet Storm and Swan Song Aced, as the minigun can dish out an incredible amount of damage in the free-fire time the skills provide. However, the weapon does come with severe drawbacks as well to compensate for its strengths. The Vulcan has absolutely abysmal accuracy, usually resulting is a hit accuracy of 10% or lower on most heists, and while it has a very large ammo pool, the reload is incredibly long and can expose the player to enemy attacks. Ironically, while the weapon is extremely inefficient with ammo consumption, it makes very efficient use of ammo bags because ammo bags restore a percentage of total ammunition rather than a fixed number of rounds. The minigun used to have a 60% movement speed penalty that could be reduced to 20% with the use of the Stump Barrel and I'll Take Half That Kit, at the cost of halved accuracy and having 60% of its normal magazine and ammo pool. This combination, though, does increase the weapon's recoil control sevenfold and gives it more concealment than is possibly attainable with any LMG. The Vulcan Minigun's reload time is not modified by tactical reloading, taking a flat 7.8 seconds regardless of whether the magazine is empty or still has ammunition remaining. Summary Pros: *Staggering rate-of-fire *Huge magazine size and max ammo count, the largest of all available weapons *Good damage per shot, somewhat redundant due to low accuracy and extreme fire rate; aiming at the body will usually result in random headshots *Above average threat levels and extreme rate of fire allows it to suppress incoming enemies in short order *Can be modded for excellent recoil control *Muscle perk deck bonuses work for an excellent panic spread Cons: *No sight, even the aiming "zoom" is nominal at best *The low accuracy and high recoil stats requires the user to stand still to fire with anything resembling a modicum of accuracy, more so than any other weapon in the game *Horrible base accuracy, made even worse when modified for maximum stability *Small mod pool and mods do very little to alleviate the weapon's glaring shortcomings *Very slow reload while incapable of performing a tactical magazine change *Extreme recoil during protracted firing *Abysmal concealment total that cannot be effectively enhanced *Very low ammo pickup Tips *Equip a laser sight to help with aiming. *As with most LMGs, the Minigun's recoil brings the weapon muzzle up and to the right, so aiming low and to the left deliberately can help compensate for this. It is possible to "brace" the weapon by pulling one's aim downwards and to the left during a long burst to counteract the recoil. *Always bring one or more ammo bags as the Minigun does not replenish any via pickups. **Bullet Storm is a great supplementary skill for ammo bag-focused players as it grants them a cumulative of 30 seconds of unlimited ammo for the two bags that can be deployed. **Swan Song is an alternative option for Fugitives. **Since the Crimefest 2015 Weapon Rebalance Update, you can now pickup ammo, albeit at a very low rate to properly compensate the rate-of-fire. *It is possible to reach 26 detection risk with the Vulcan, allowing it to almost completely utilize the bonus provided by aced versions of Low Blow and Sneaky Bastard. However, weapon performance will be severely handicapped. *Though not recommended, the minigun can be used to kill snipers as a last resort. Burst-firing, zooming in, and the assistance of a laser sight can help. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Extra= |-|Gadget= Skins Vulcan-3000.png| Vulcan-Big-Spender.png| vulcanminigun spraying roses.png| Vulcan Minigun The Gimp.png| Achievements *The main concerns regarding this achievement are ammunition and speed. For the best results, one should treat this attempt as a regular Rats speedrun. **The Vulcan can prove useful when defending the cooking station on Day 1 of the heist should the team choose to make meth, though it is much faster and easier to just blow the lab and run. The inability to replenish ammo via pickups for both weapons means staying will quickly become a battle of attrition, with the crew on the losing side when the cooking becomes protracted and the (already limited) resources runs low. *Acquiring this achievement is simpler than it sounds if one is playing online with a full and capable crew. If the 3-man team can tackle the heist with little trouble, the player in question can safely bring a Vulcan and HRL-7, and then stay put next to the starting vehicle. Leaving the keyboard alone is the safest option, as one may open fire by mistake and ruin the attempt. *If soloing the heist, the best route to take is towards the roof (by the ladder, left of the entrance) or the portside of the building, as those spots are not too populated or open. Going into the courtyard with the highest detection rate is simply inadvisable. It is best to bring a high damage melee weapon as it is very difficult to perform stealth takedowns with such a high detection risk. *The Vulcan's staggering rate-of-fire actually makes the acquisition of this achievement somewhat difficult without some assistance. To make life easier, one should have Bullet Storm Aced, as the skill gives a juicy seconds of leeway. It'd be easiest to do this at the Safe House as pulling it off in the middle of a firefight leaves one somewhat vulnerable. As soon as the player is ready, deploy an Ammo bag, then press down on the fire key and don't let go until the achievement pops. **The aced effects of Swan Song can help, so long as the trigger is held down for at least 16 seconds. Combining this with Bullet Storm can be the easiest method of attaining the achievement in combat, as you will only be expending ammunition for one second if attempted properly. To go even further, one could invest in the basic version of Fully Loaded, which would cease to make a dent in the weapon's starting ammunition pool. Trivia *It is based on the General Electric M134 Minigun or more specifically, the retrofitted M134D version by Dillion Aero, as evident by the belt feed delinker on the lower left side of the weapon's motor block. However, its name is a portmanteau of the M134 and and the M61 Vulcan, also by GE. In reality, the M61 Vulcan is considered a cannon due to the large 20x102mm shells it fires and not a machinegun, much less a "minigun". **The in-game Minigun uses the M61 Vulcan's fragmentation ammo drum as its "magazine", despite not featuring any of said ammo type's characteristics when fired. **The real-life Minigun feeds its belt links from the left hand side through the delinker, while the in-game weapon's counterpart of the mechanism is oddly placed on the other side. **It is to be noted that, unlike portrayed in popular media, "Minigun" is not a catch-all term used to describe electronically-driven multibarreled rotary machineguns. It is used solely as the designation and name of the GE M134. **It is also exceedingly impractical, if not hazardous to use a gatling gun as a man-portable weapon platform due to their sheer weight (a real-life Minigun weighs at least 48lbs unloaded) and the extreme recoil generated from the firing can quickly shred the wielder's arms, backs and most of the upper torso's muscular system. That is, if they even manage to lift the weapon off the ground in the first place. **Though far-fetched, the first half of the gun's name could be a reference to Vulcan Raven, a character from the Metal Gear Solid series, who wields an entire M61 Vulcan unit with a giant ammo tank strapped to his back. * The Vulcan has the highest rate of fire of any weapon in the game, at a staggering 3,000. The real M134's rate of fire can even go as high as 6,000 rounds per minute. **In practical scenarios, no powered rotary machinegun/cannon is supplied with sufficient ammunition for a full minute of firing, due to its weight, and it is generally ill-advised to keep the trigger depressed for more than even just a few seconds. The in-game drum capacity of 750 rounds would be emptied in less than 8 seconds of continuous fire were it to be fed into a real 6,000rpm Minigun. *The player prods an enemy with the Minigun when performing a Weapon Butt melee attack. This is ill advised in reality as the impact of the hit may damage the weapon barrel's shroud and interfere with precise firing. *The in-game Minigun does not have a visible power source, nor does it have a central drive shaft. This realistically prevents it from being operated as the barrel cluster would not spin and fire. **The Minigun's barrels have a brief "spin-down" period before stopping after the fire key is released. As with many stereotypical portrayals of gatling guns, this is unrealistic (although this may be a developer oversight), as these guns are designed to keep on firing as long as a loaded chamber can still reach the top position; if one were to spin down, it will need to be empty to do so, otherwise the firing will stop immediately as the motor stops and the barrel cluster fires its last barrel of the cycle. **Also, the Vulcan's barrels spins clockwise when fired from the player's perspective, while a real minigun's barrel cluster goes counter-clockwise. **In contrast, the in-game Minigun is more realistic than most gatling guns or other renditions of the GE M134 in pop culture as it does not need to be spooled up prior to firing as gatling guns, especially M134s, fire when a loaded barrel reaches the topmost position without the need for momentum. This is explained by having the near-topmost barrel loaded with ammo from the start. *Letters "GLHF" can be seen on the back of the stock handles, an abbreviation for "Good Luck, Have Fun". *The gun has cables labelled Overkill Cable and Last Bullet Cable. The latter is a reference to Last Bullet, the modding community of PAYDAY 2. *The label on the left side mentions two players, namely Tatsuto and Peasemaker. The first one was added as a birthday gift. *According to the label on the right side of the gun, it is made out of Hype Fuel and Tecci. *Prior to the CrimeFest 2015 Day 1 Update, the could not pick up dropped ammunition and would limit the user by 40% of their base speed, this has since been changed to no speed limitations and a 5 round average pickup-per-pack. Gallery 2015-03-07 00001.jpg|In-game preview of the Minigun. Vulcan Mod 1.jpg|Vulcan Minigun with Aerial Assault Barrel Vulcan Mod 2.jpg|Vulcan Minigun with The Stump Barrel and I'll Take Half That Kit Big spender-broke.jpg| Vulcan Minigun with skin. Vulcan Minigun Overkill Trailer.jpg|Chains wielding the Vulcan during the Overkill Pack trailer. Minigun in-game.jpg|The Minigun in action. Vulcan Minigun FBI Files.png|Photo presented in the FBI Files. ru:Vulcan Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Special weapons Category:The OVERKILL Pack DLC